


[Podfic] I'm clean out of air in my lungs

by Shmaylor



Series: [Podfic] Precious Metals [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Accidents, Demon Shane Madej, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Ryan and Shane have been moving around something that is coming to a head between them. After a car accident, on the way to an investigation, Ryan slowly starts to become suspicious that Shane might not be what he seems. He realizes, though, that he just might not care.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] I'm clean out of air in my lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm clean out of air in my lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279739) by [StrikerEureka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerEureka/pseuds/StrikerEureka). 



> I thought AO3 locking my rpf would be good enough to keep it in fandom spaces, but the try guys just did an episode on fanfic and nothing is safe anymore. So, additional disclaimer. If you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Streaming:**

Part 1  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/I'm%20clean%20out%20of%20air%201.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 2  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/I'm%20clean%20out%20of%20air%202.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


**Text:** [I'm clean out of air in my lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279739)

**Author:** [StrikerEureka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerEureka/pseuds/StrikerEureka)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Supercut" - Lorde

**Length:** 1:44:03

**Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/I'm%20clean%20out%20of%20air%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/I'm%20clean%20out%20of%20air.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
